The Four Descendents
by JustThatAnimeChick
Summary: A new power has come to Hogwarts, and is more powerful than anyone has ever seen. Four students are 4 descendents of the Hogwarts Houses. But a new evil has also arised, will these four work together to defeat it or will they tear each others throats out.


Gryffindor Prologue

Breathing deeply, my eyes slowly open. My ears perk up; listening for what had woke me up. Screaming could be heard from down stairs. Probably mother, screaming at the house elves. I slowly sat up; my spine cracks in protest. I slide out of bed and looked at the mirror that hung from my doorway. Bruises were etched across my face; the most noticeable ones were on my face. I am the tiniest bit puzzled as I look out my window and see the darkness that filled the room, why would mother be screaming at the house elves at midnight? Footsteps pounded up to my room. The door slammed open and there was my said mother, Bridget Gryffindor.  
>"You!" Bridget growled out.<br>"Mom?" I asked quietly, suddenly a hand flew out and slapped me across the face.  
>"What did I tell you about calling me that?" She yelled pushing me down to the floor and hitting me into the hard, wood of the ground. "Now what do you say?" Bridget snarled.<br>"S-sorry, Mother." I whimpered.  
>"Good, now come on!" she said as she pulled me down the stairs outside of my room; her grip making bruises on my arm. Yelling could still be heard but was growing louder and louder as we came down the stairs to the living room.<br>"Just give me your daughter, sir." One voice yelled. "Your family won't be hurt if you just give me your daughter."  
>"Over my dead body, Fenir, You will only take her over my cold, dead, carcass. You filthy son of a —"<br>Bridget burst into the room where father, Nicholas Gryffindor, and a werewolf, Fenir Greyback, were having a shouting match. Bridget held me close to her, as if to protect me, and then threw me at Fenir's feet.  
>"Bridge, honey, what are you doing?" Father asked Bridget.<br>"Getting rid of our dead weight, Nicholas." She told him before she said to Fenir Greyback, "You can have the little freak." Then she left, so she wouldn't have to see her daughter getting killed by a monster.  
>Smirking, Fenir grabbed my arms. I tried my hardest not to wince, but a grimace had slipped through.<br>"Aw, is the ittle baby hurt?" Fenir taunted as he dragged me towards the door.  
>Suddenly, a vase came out of nowhere and smashed into the wall near Fenir's head.<br>I could hear my father say, "Next time, I won't miss." As he reached for another one.  
>Snarling, Fenir stepped forward, dropping me to the ground. "Don't mess with me!" He said before exploding into a mess of fur.<br>A large wolf launched itself at my father, attacking him.  
>"Dad!" I scream as I tried to help. But it was too late. As the wolf retreated I could see my father, a bloodied mess. The wolf headed towards me. I began to back up and screamed when it lifted its paw to me. I could feel its claws ripping my flesh on me, and the burning sensation as it pulled its claws away and gave me a look that said, I'll be back, and fled the scene.<br>Ignoring the pain across the right side of my face. I ran to my father. "Dad, Dad, look at me!" I commanded him. "Dad, don't leave me!" I felt hot tears fall down my face. Tears that haven't fell since I was three. His fingers grazed my face, his eyes told me not to cry. His fingers traced the bruises on my face, as he asked, "Did Greyback do that?"  
>"No, dad." I told him, "Bridget did."<br>His eyes were completely shocked as he grasped my hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, but I love you and remembered you are a Gryffindor, though and though."  
>"Daddy, NO!" I screamed as I lost my father, "I love you!" I cried, for how long I am not sure. Maybe minutes, or maybe years, but all I did was cry.<br>Later that day, we buried my father. I wasn't in the mood for people's pity or their sympathy. So I ran to my room; I was shocked to see a small present on my bed. . I opened it to see an amulet made of gold with rubies as the eyes of the engraved lion. On the back said, 'Gryffindor Forever.'  
>I smiled as I put it on. On my dresser was a card, as I opened the card, I gasped and tears streamed down my face. The card slipped out of my hand as I sobbed. Eight words were written. It had said, <em>Happy<em>_birthday,__Liz__Gryffindor.__I__love__you.__Dad._  
>It is July 1st, my birthday. I am eight years old.<p>

Hufflepuff Prologue

"Hunter Hudson, Where is your homework?" My history teacher nearly snarled.  
>"I was seeing my unc— grandmother, I didn't get home until 10:34." I said but knew I had put too much info and the teacher would know it was a lie.<br>"I will be calling your parents and we will be having a talk about your honesty, Hudson."  
>I didn't understand. Why couldn't I lie? Many times I lied and my mum would explode. I broke a piece of expense china by accident and she was very calm. I didn't understand it, when I was ten.<br>My mum was fuming when I walked into the house that day.  
>"HUNTER! I told you not to lie! You need to live up to the family name! You are a wizard and you know you can't act like that! That was no way for a Hufflepuff to act!"<br>"Mum, I might not be in Hufflepuff." I said  
>"Don't be stupid! Helga Hufflepuff is you ancestor!" Then a look of horror struck her face.<br>"I'm what?"

Ravenclaw Prologue

Have you ever been asked too much? I have, I was eleven, barely. It was August 20th and I had enough, it was my dad, really, that had made me do it. Run away. He was always was like,  
>"Rowan, why is this an A? " "Rowan, you only got a 97?" And he didn't joke; you would think that a father would be happy when his daughter gets a good grade. But no, Rowan Ravenclaw had to be perfect.<br>It was lucky that we lived in London, really. It wasn't far to the Leaky Cauldron and I could stay with my friend, the one my parents don't know about. Her parents know but won't tell.  
>It took me half an hour to get to the Leaky Cauldron. The barman looked up.<br>"Rowan, lovely to see you, where are you parents?"  
>I smiled at him in my sweet, innocent way. "They'll be along. They met an old friend."<br>He nodded and followed me out the back way so he could open the gateway to Diagon Alley.  
>"Thanks." I said taking off.<br>Her house was only, about, five minutes away. My heart was beating rapidly in anxiety as I knocked on the door. It opened, standing there, blonde hair, eyes flashing in a bad mood, was Victoria. I saw confusion grow on her face. She mouthed my name, and then managed to say it,  
>"Rowan?"<br>"Hey, my parents finally overdid it." I told her, "Can I stay here until we go to Hogwarts?"  
>"Yah, I think so, I'll ask." She said impatiently, "Come on!"<br>"Thanks." I said when her parents decided that I could stay the last ten days.  
>"Roe! Come on, we have to get my room ready!" Tori yelled.<br>She always wanted something, Tori did. "No calling me Roe or I'll call you Ria!"  
>Tori pouted. But in the end, she gave in. it was great, no more parents expecting brilliance for everything I did.<br>I only had one regret; I couldn't tell Tori or her parents the truth about why my parents wanted perfection. It's not like I would march up to them and tell them and say, 'I'm not Rowan Walneva; I'm Rowan Ravenclaw!' Yeah, 'course I was going to have to explain that Walneva was Ravenclaw spelled backwards without the r or the c. I would probably get kicked out because I just knew that and was playing a joke. Why wasn't it Walcnevar? Because it sounded too German. And I have no German.  
><em>I<em>_should__'__ve__known__my__parents__wouldn__'__t__let__their__little__Ravenclaw__heir__get__away._ I thought to myself the next morning when Tori and her dad went shopping for our school stuff and then came back reporting that my parents were looking for me.  
>"Now, Rowan," Tori's father a little while later. "You know that we could get arrested if we don't give you up, and you'll never see Tori again if you aren't voluntarily doing it."<br>So that was it, the truth. "I'll be going then," I muttered gloomily as I grabbed my stuff.  
>"Rowan? We're sorry." Tori's mum said.<br>"But I want her to stay!" Tori yelled,  
>"No, Victoria." Her father told her.<br>"No, I can't Tori, I'll be fine. It's only nine days." I said wondering how bad those nine days would be. I suspected that it couldn't be that bad, but it was. My parents were so disappointed that they didn't ask anything of me.  
>It was terrible. Before I would have thought of it as an escape, a vacation. But they wouldn't ask me to do a thing. No 'pick up your room.' Nothing, just, 'Rowan, not now.' I wish I hadn't gone to Tori. I would've just be perfect little Rowan. As the days to Hogwarts grew nearer, I grew more downhearted. I was a disappointment. And for once in my life, I wanted to be perfect, pleasing, brilliant, sweet Rowan. And for once I wasn't.<p>

Slytherin Prologue

I was eight years old when it happened. I was outside pretending to be a famous quidditch player, about to catch the snitch, when screams came from inside. I stopped playing when I recognized the screams, Mother. I speed to the ground, and rushed inside after landing. My hair was windblown from flying for so long so I couldn't exactly see. I called my house elf as I brushed the hair out of my eyes.  
>"Match!"<br>POP! "Yes, little master?" Match asked,  
>"Why is mother screaming?" I asked him, handing my broomstick to Mitzy, another house elf.<br>"Master is punishing mistress. Match don't know why, Match wants to help, but Match is afraid. Oh yes, master hasn't been this way since the dark lord was in power."  
>Match, shocked for saying that to me, ran to a wall and started banging his head against the wall, repeating, "Bad Match, Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad Match."<br>"Match, stop it." I yelled as I ran up the stairs two at a time. I kept running until I reached the door where the screaming was the loudest. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and peered inside.  
>"Crucio!" Father screamed pointing his wand at mother, who then writhed in pain; screaming on the top of her lungs. Unable to take anymore I screamed,<br>"Stop!" Father stopped and turned to me. "Father, why—"  
>"Crucio!" Pain engulfed me; it felt as if thousands of knives were piercing my skin. I screamed and begged for mercy. He pulled the curse off of me, and said to both of us, "That's what you get if you disobey me. Remember, I'm in control."<br>He stormed out as mother crawled over to me and pulled me into a hug whispering, "We'll get out of this, but remember you are a Slytherin, Never forget it."


End file.
